Dota 2-Updates (2011)
thumb|320pxDies ist eine übersetzte Auflistung sämtlicher Updates für'' Dota 2, die zwischen Januar und Dezember 2011 erschienen sind. Januar Februar April 20. April 2011 * Fügte Clockwerk hinzu! * Fügte Nature's Prophet hinzu! Mai 20. Mai 2011 * Fügte Beastmaster hinzu! Juni 24. Juni 2011 * Fügte Doom Bringer hinzu! Juli 01. Juli 2011 '''HEROES' *Fügte Chen hinzu! *Axe - Berserker's Call now works on ethereal units. *Bloodseeker - Fixed Blood Bath to not proc against Roshan. *Crystal Maiden - Fixed Freezing Field to favor splash locations near her. *Drow Ranger - Silence will no longer apply to creeps. *Earthshaker - Units that are not visible will not take damage from Echo Slam projectiles. *Lich - Adjusted Chainfrost bounce speed. *Lich - Units sacrificed via Dark Ritual won't give deny XP to enemies. *Lich - Dark Ritual now displays mana restored. *Lion - Mana Drain is now eaten by Sphere and it will cancel the channel. *Lion - Mana Drain now ticks once per second over 4 seconds. *Lion - Mana Drain is now not purgable. *Lion - Finger of Death damage is now delayed by 0.25 seconds. *Lina - Fixed her abilities affecting Ancient creeps. *Night Stalker - Fixed his model going into reference pose if the time of day transitioned while he was dead. *Puck - Fixed Phase Shift autocast not interrupting other actions (ie. continuing to move while shifted). *Pudge - Fixed Rot toggling to not proc Magic Stick/Wand charges. *Pugna - Nether Blast now does only 33% of the full damage to structures. *Pugna - Decrepify is now eaten by Sphere. *Pugna - Nether Ward doesn't affect creeps. *Pugna - Nether Ward's zap is now eaten by Sphere. *Pugna - Nether Ward's aura is not purgable. *Pugna - Life Drain is now eaten by Sphere and it will cancel the channel. *Pugna - Life Drain is not purgable. *Pugna - Life Drain will heal for remaining health an illusion has before killing it. *Rattletrap - Fixed Roshan & Ancients getting pushed back from cogs. *Rattletrap - Fixed Roshan & Ancients getting hit by battery assault. *Rattletrap - Fixed Hookshot not going to cycloned units. *Rattletrap - Fixed Battery Assault hitting invis units. *Rattletrap - Fixed gold not appearing when you kill something in the fog with rocket flare. *Razor - Fixed a bug where a stray health bar and "no-selection-boxes" icon were drawing whenever Plasma Field was used. *Sand King - Fixed Caustic Finale working on magic immune units like Rhasta Wards. *Sand King - Fixed Caustic Finale buffs being created by illusions. *Skeleton King - Fixed Reincarnate to trigger first if he also has Aegis. *Tiny - Fixed Avalanche to do 4 ticks rather than 7. *Tiny - Fixed Avalanche to stun for exactly 1 second regardless of when you first were hit by it. *Vengeful Spirit - Fixed Netherswap not getting blocked by Sphere. *Vengeful Spirit - Fixed Roshan/Ancients getting Netherswapped. *Vengeful Spirit - Fixed Command Aura not affecting Siege units. *Vengeful Spirit - Fixed Wave of Terror reveal aoe being slightly lagged. *Vengeful Spirit - Fixed Wave of Terror speed being lower than it should. *Vengeful Spirit - Fixed Brilliance Aura not affecting regular units. *Venomancer - Fixed Venomous Gale hitting invisible units. *Venomancer - Fixed Poison Nova hitting invisible units. *Fixed Doom Bringer so that when he devours a creep with no abilities, it does not clear his previously-acquired creep abilities. ITEMS *Fixed Divine Rapier not dropping on death when it is muted. *Fixed Orb of Venom proccing on buildings. *Fixed broken Orb of Venom modifier tooltip. *Fixed Diffusal Blade to not draw a Mana Burn effect on attacks done by ranged illusions. *Fixed order of operations on Pipe damage absorption. GAMEPLAY *Disabled silence overhead effect showing up on lane creeps. *Fixed Neutral Creeps still casting their abilities when player controlled. *Fixed hearing item pickups through the FOW. *Fixed Ogre Magi's Frost Armor from proccing Magic Stick/Wand charges. *Fixed Ogre Magi casting Frost Armor on neighboring creep camps. *Fixed Forest Troll High Priest's Heal to not proc Magic Stick/Wand charges. *Fixed courier not working for players that connect after the courier have spawned or have been upgraded. *Fixed projectile dodging to happen when your invisibility fade time finishes. *Fixed projectile dodging from invisibility to only happen if you successfully go invisibile (you do not dodge if the enemy team has truesight of you). *Fixed Flying Donkey Portraits. *Moved Flying Courier ability positions to match the regular courier. *Fixed being Hexed and Doomed to disable blocking, lifestealing, critting, cleaving, evading, bashing, truesighting, and radiancing. *Fixed bottles with runes in them to correctly be partially shareable (that is, usable but not sellable). *Fixed Stuns being purgable (will still dispel with Kraken shell though). *Fixed camera popping if you dragged off the bottom of the viewport. *Fixed players with auto buy on stealing money from other players! *Pain VO is now only played if the attacker is a player controlled unit. *Illusions won't trigger pain VO anymore. *Towers won't trigger VO anymore. *Fixed entity picker code picking a random entity currently in the view if the mouse went outside the viewport bounds. *Fixed structure backdoor code kicking in when trying to deny. *Made projectile entities not draw on the minimap by default. *Changed how force attack targets work (Axe's Berserker's Call) so the force attack target persists even if the called unit cannot currently attack Axe. *Made going invisible inherently do a projectile dodge. *You should no longer be able to see the status of enemies' abilities. *Fixed -nocreepspawns to include neutrals. *Fixed -refresh to refresh the cooldowns and mana of all heroes you can control, not just your selected hero. *Runes are no longer visible through the FOW for one frame when they spawn. *Fixed a bug where, if you had auto attack turned on, you could auto-attack while fading out from an invisibility ability, causing you to immediately break your invisibility. *Tons of network optimization work. *Fixed a bug where with auto-attack on you could break your own invisibility such as with Weaver or Invis sword. WORLD *Radiant specularity material pass - ongoing *Radiant base detailing, still need to polish foliage *Radiant building magic polished - ongoing *Radiant lighting adjustments *FOW color tint added *Inexpensive water reworked *Neutral creep camp prop placement and walkable area adjusted DOTA TV *Fixed DOTA TV Director missing hero deaths if they happened too close to each other. *Fixed DOTA TV Director camera getting too far away from its target. *Fixed Player Perspective View not aligning itself to the terrain properly. November 10. November 2011 GENERAL *Added system that temporarily removes chat functionality from hostile players. HEROES *Added Warlock. *Anti-Mage: Fixed Manabreak working through Doom. *Anti-Mage: Behob, dass Manabreak trotz Dooms Fähigkeit 'Doom' funktionierte. *Beastmaster: Fixed him doing 10 less base damage than he's supposed to. *Dragon Knight: **Fixed Corrosive Breath being lethal. **Fixed Breathe Fire not working on Siege units. *Jakiro: **Fixed Liquid Fire not working on Siege units. **Fixed Dual Breath fire interval being a little too slow. *Omniknight: **Fixed Purge/Repel not removing Hex. **Fixed being unable to cast Purifaction on mechanical units *Shadow Shaman: Fixed Voodoo not being blocked by Linken's Sphere. *Slardar: Fixed Slithereen Crush not showing an AoE indicator. GAMEPLAY *Enabled Omniknight and Dragon Knight in Captain's Mode. *Fixed Heart of Tarrasque regen stacking issues. *Fixes courier not responding to further deliver orders until he was issued a move order. *Fixed a case where items would not combine if the owning player was disconnected. *Fixed an item combine bug when giving an item to another hero who has a full inventory. *Fixed Diffusal Blade's manabreak working through Doom. *Fixed Satyr Tricksters Purge not canceling Repel. *Fixed being unable to target Siege units with Medallion of Courage. *Fixed Urn and Bloodstone resetting at 30 charges. *Increased the time window allowed between double clicking abilities and items. *Fixed camera position resetting to the middle of the map after receiving a full update. UI *You can now choose Southeast Asia and US East/West in the matchmaking region settings on the Today page. *Matches in the Today and Watch pages are now sorted by the average rank of players in the game. *Added Network Quality setting to the Options menu. *In spectator hero chase mode, clicking on the top bar clears the temporary unit query as well as following the new unit. *Added a cooldown sound for clicking the Glyph while it is on cooldown. *Fixed commands bound to apostrophe not being properly captured by the UI. Fixes buying items in your Quick Buy slot when typing in chat. *Added checkbox for practice lobbies to make them watchable via the Watch tab. *Fixed courier's transfer items buff not destroying itself when another order was given to him. Fixes courier not responding to further deliver orders until he was issued a move order. VISUALS *Cleaned up some Dragon Knight effects. *Updated Dragon Knight's run and idle animations. *Fixed Windrunners bowstring disappearing when she died. *Fixed some visual bugs related to building destruction. *Fixed gestures not being properly deleted in some occasions. Fixes Beastmaster never leaving his flail animations (and thus strutting down the middle lane like a boss). *Fixed lipsync on portraits not lasting the full duration of the lines being spoken. AUDIO *Added Tower/Barrack destruction music. *Fixed Heroes never commenting on first blood events. BOTS *Fixed bots trying to attack Razor's Plasma Field. *Bots will now consider siege units to be creeps for purposes of laning and farming. *Bots now pay better attention to incoming gank damage, so they should be quicker about retreating. *Fixed bug in Earthshaker bot where he was underestimating the stun duration of Fissure. *Fixed bug that was causing bots to not consider tower avoidance when attacking. *Bots should now back off to more reasonable positions when pushing a tower and waiting for their creeps. *Bots will no longer be scared of themselves when pushing a tower (!) *Fixed a bug where bots would either never purchase from the side/secret shops or would sometimes get stuck trying to purchase from them when they had no room. *Fixed bots trying to attack invulnerable units. *Implemented avoidance for Batriders Firefly. *Fixed a few cases where Bane would try to cast an ability on an invalid target. *Bots now wait for teammates to be relatively nearby before moving closer to a tower they're defending. *Tiny bot will no longer wait to get into toss range before using any abilities on a retreating unit. *Bots will no longer roam when they have a hero or creep actively attacking them. *Fixed case where heroes with long attack ranges could get stuck trying to farm a lane but not being in range of any creeps. November 17. November 2011 * Fügte Alchemist hinzu! 18. November 2011 Dezember 01. Dezember 2011 *Fügte Lifestealer hinzu! 16. Dezember 2011 Kategorie:Updates Kategorie:Dota 2-Updates Kategorie:Dota 2